


A story in which Asta is trans: Femme spectrum

by theravinggamer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Nero is also a big sister figure now, Noelle's bi, Other, Trans femme asta, Vanessa is the supportive Big Sis, don't like dont read, there will be hand holding, transphobes can suck it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravinggamer/pseuds/theravinggamer
Summary: if you hadn't grown up with her, you would've thought Asta was a normal guy. Loud, enthusiastic, caring and had a strange obsession with Nun outfits.But that is just something she was keeping secret, out of fear of rejection mostly.So now she's working with two people that she got close with to come out, for 'Asta' to become Astrid. And start making more headway in her own personal battle.
Relationships: Asta & Black Bulls Ensemble, Asta & Secre Swallowtail, Asta & Vanessa, Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my own transition and anxieties.
> 
> yes the Trans male asta story will be updated soon.

Hage village - 10 years prior to the entrance exam

It was a rainy day in the Forsaken realm, enough so that despite it being difficult, Father Orsi and Sister Lily had convinced Asta and Yuno to play inside with Recca. The three of them had settled on playing house, since they had just managed to get a new plush for the youngest orphan.

“Yuno!!!!” Asta cheered, managing to somehow get a little blanket fort set up in their small bedroom. It was using the flimsy blankets and barely there pillows but it still was inviting with the cold rain pounding on the roof. “It’s ready!”

“Asta…” the timid boy said, holding the form of a young baby who was recently dropped off at the orphanage. “Please don’t yell, i-if Nash starts crying i-i don’t know if i can calm him down.”

“Sorry!” Asta blurted out, all three of them looking at the baby before sighing in relief that he wasn’t woken up. “So uh… we’re playing house right?”

“Uh huh!” Recca said, sitting under the blanket fort and excitedly motioning for her two siblings to come under it as well. “hurry, hurry!” Happily the two obliged, looking between the sleeping infant Nash and the brand new doll Orsi had used most of the church's donations to buy.

“Okay so Yuno can be the dad,” Asta said, all four of them sitting under the blanket fort with a few bowls to act as play food. “And I can be the mom!”

Yuno gave his sibling a confused look, with Recca not catching on and happily playing with the doll. He stayed quiet, wondering why Asta who at this point in life he thought was his brother would so eagerly try to be the mom while playing house.

He waited till they were cleaning up for evening prayers and were alone to ask.

“Asta, do you wanna be a mom?”

The ashen blonde child paused, before giving a small silent nod.

“Do you wanna talk to Father or Sister about it?”

Asta shook her head, children’s optimism was a powerful thing, but so was the fear. 

“Do you want me to call you Sister too?” 

Asta nodded, Yuno doing his best to keep quiet as he was suddenly hugged. 

“Can you only do that when we’re alone?” she asked quietly, Yuno for once having to be the optimist and nodded before helping his sister clean up.

Ten years later - The Black Bull Hideout

Everyone at this point had gotten to know their little fugitive friend fairly well. Hyper optimistic, always saw the best in people, and for some reason was obsessed with Nun’s. Not that Finral could blame the anti-magic knight, there was a certain appeal about the outfits. 

Though they had noticed Asta had gotten a lot closer with Vanessa, not to a point that any of them were worried something was going on, but enough to wonder about things.

And seeing Asta sprint off to ‘his’ room with a particularly large parcel and Vanessa stumble off a few minutes later in the same direction definitely got two certain delinquents and a princess curious.

“A parcel that big may mean a fighting dummy!” Luck whispered as the trio of mages did their best to find where Asta’s room was from the outside of their labyrinthine hideout. The lightning mage was practically jolting with excitement at the idea of something he could let loose on.

“M-Maybe it’s a gift for someone!” Noelle nervously spat out, doing her best to stay seated on Magna’s broom as she imagined it being a huge stuffed animal for the princess, along with a confession.

“It’s a cool jacket, obviously,” Magna said, carefully flying Crazy Cyclone underneath Asta’s window. “He keeps getting torn up! A man’s gotta have the coolest jacket!”

They tried to keep from bickering as they floated just under the open window, their eyes barely peeking in as they saw Asta, sitting at a small desk with a mirror. And Vanessa on another chair seemingly styling the knight's hair. Nero was also there, her back to the window as she watched.

“All right,” Vanessa said, her voice full of gentleness as she grabbed a brush and what appeared to be a small makeup kit. “We’re gonna make sure you look your best, Astrid,”

“Thanks, Vanessa” the young girl said, Noelle Luck and Magna quickly piecing things together and watching as the knight slowly had her headband removed and her hair pinned back. Vanessa started with a layer of primer, then foundation and moved on to some small work with scissors. 

‘Asta’s a girl?’ all three of them thought as they pulled away from the window. Changing position to be a little less conspicuous and to get a better view into the room. When they looked back, the clothes they were so used to seeing the knight in were in a pile on her bed. And was slowly being fitted into a dark blue sundress.

“Well, it looks like the tailor did what we asked,” Vanessa continued, Nero grabbing something off of the bed from the massive parcel. Revealing a pair of small black heeled shoes. “Is it too tight?”

“Nope!” Astrid said, the group watching her transformation seeing the same abundant energy in her smile as she did the happiest spin imaginable. “It feels great!”

“Then try spinning with these on,” Nero sighed, the woman handing the heels over to her along with a pair of socks. “After that we can look at your medicine.” 

“Sure!” Astrid said, the three other Bulls now hiding again as thoughts rushed through each of their minds.

‘Crap,’ Magna thought, clenching his fists as he realized how much it must’ve hurt her to be called a guy so much. ‘Assuming her gender wasn’t manly of me”

‘Does this make her the strongest girl in the base?’ Luck thought, looking between the window and Noelle. ‘I should make them fight to find out!’

‘Okay, okay calm down Noelle,’ the princess thought, her face being flushed red at the discovery. ‘She’s still the person you know, I-it’s just now she’s cuter. A-a-and you could be closer with her at a sleepover than you could before. M-maybe even k-k-k-’ she couldn’t finish the thought before having to cover her face with her hands.

The clack of the small heels on stone got all three of them focused on the window again. And the big realization of what they just saw.

‘We need to leave so she can tell us herself,’ they all thought, trying to move away as quietly as possible. Luck had it the easiest, since he could catch himself quietly with his magic. Magna however had to quietly lower his broom with Noelle on it, one slip up from any of them could hurt their friend. A lot.

“Do you want to tell everyone today?” Vanessa said, the three Bulls still moving as quietly as they could away from the window. 

“I… I think so,” Astrid said, her voice uncharacteristically full of nerves. “They won’t… hate me? Right?”

Those words broke all three of the slowly sneaking away Bulls hearts. After everything, searching for a way to heal her arms, rushing the parliament of the Clover Kingdom to save her and getting as close as they all had. And she was still terrified of losing that friendship.

“No, they won’t,” Nero said, leaning out the window and giving the three snooping knights a look. “They’ll definitely be supportive.” The three snooping knights nodded as the woman’s eyes narrowed. She carefully moved a hand to say they should get going before they got in trouble. “Knowing them they may even bake you a cake.”

“You think?” Astrid said, Nero shifting back to her bird form and sitting on her head. A small wing papped her nose as Vanessa brought out a bag of accessories. 

“Now, how far do you want to go with this?” she asked, the youngest girl in the room reaching for her headband. 

“Just this, it doesn’t feel right if I don’t wear it.” Astrid said, Vanessa already reaching around to adjust her hair. 

“Well, let’s take it one step at a time for now then,” the witch laughed, preparing a pair of scissors as they got Astrid ready for her coming out announcement.


	2. Through the Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but i finally am able to write fanfics again!

To say Astrid was nervous was an understatement. She was fucking terrified. Even with Vanessa and Nero as her confidants there was the underlying fear of the Bulls rejecting her. After all, they had met the ‘male’ version of her, the one that tried so hard to be what everyone wanted. 

So as a bit of the spiky hair was trimmed down by Vanessa’s scissors, there was a sense of relief and anxiety alongside it. They didn’t go too far, Astrid still liked the soft tuft of spiky hair that looked like an upside down clover flower. It was something that felt like a part of her, like the headband being gently worked around. 

According to both of them, the hair would take a while to grow, she’d need a lot of haircuts to take care of it and let it grow. Vanessa promised to take her shopping for more makeup later, so when Nero held a mirror in front of her and she saw every little change. It was almost like a different person was staring back.

Her hair was now all in font of the headband, styled into a small set of bangs that just floated above her eyes. The spikes of hair on the side of her head were gone, Nero had used some kind of hair product to straighten it out, giving her a shoulder length hair cut. At least until the product gave way to whatever unstoppable determination caused Astrid’s hair to curl a bit.

“Well, it’s still cute,” Vanessa teased. The big sister of the Black Bulls teased, removing the towel they used to keep hair out of Astrid’s new dress. “Look at you, ready for your first day out.”

“How does it feel?” Nero asked, expecting the entire sitting area of the base to be fully decorated by the time they got down to it. Astrid couldn’t do much more than stare at her reflection, jaw slightly open as the reflection stared back.

No more secretly trying on poorly fitting dresses, no more wondering if she’d have to run away. If nothing else, Nero and Vanessa had her back. She swallowed nervously, and stood up.

“I, I’m ready.” she said, the two other girls nodding as Astrid reached for the door. “Do you think the Captain will be alone?”

“He’s in the bathroom right now,” Vanessa said with a worried smile. Yami wasn’t a bad person, but he hated being bothered in the bathroom. “Are you sure you want to talk to him about this when he’s in there?”

“There’s a door between me and him,” Astrid laughed, her voice shaky like she was trying to convince herself it was a good idea. “I-I think so, just to be safe.”

“All right,” Nero said, using her magic to shift back to her bird form and sitting on Astrid’s head. “Let’s go then.” Vanessa nodded and opened the door, checking to make sure no one else was around.

Thankfully, like Nero expected, everyone was in the lobby aside from the captain. So with a little assistance from the third person in the base who knew Astrid’s situation, Henry, they had a straight shot to the bathroom.

The door had been punched down so much, so with all three of them standing in front of it they knew it would splinter under an attack.

“I’m taking a shit, this better be good,” Yami said through the door before Astrid had a chance to knock. She swallowed again, getting a supportive hand grab from Vanessa. “...Oh hell what's wrong if there’s three of you?”

“Right, Ki,” Astrid said, forgetting he had that. “Uhh… Captain I uh… need to t-talk to you!” She sputtered out, her own Ki sensing not feeling any anger despite the no talking on the shitter rule.

“...Shit is someone dead? Kid you sound nervous as hell.” Yami said, grunting as he tried to talk and shit at the same time.

“N-no! Well, uh… kind of, I uh.” Astrid continued, squeezing hard on Vanessa’s hand. There was the sound of something hitting water and the rustling of a belt buckle.

“All right, who do I gotta kill? That scale guy? That crazy lady?” the captain said, a loud flush signifying that he was actually done pooping for now. “..Shit is Finral dead? I need my ride to be an alive one, Kid.”

“No I uh, please don’t come out!” Astrid shouted, things weren’t going to her plan. Her heart was racing and the thoughts weren’t coming to her in the right order. Yami didn’t say anything, instead his shadow poking out from under the door.

“...What’s wrong with the kid Vanessa?” he asked, the thread witch tensing a bit. “Did someone close to him die?”

“N-no…” Vanessa said, her big sister instincts were kicking in and she wanted to say something. But this was Astrid’s big moment, her free hand gently touched the girl on the shoulder. 

“Captain I…” she said, the words almost getting stuck in her throat. “I… I’m not a guy. I-I-” She had to say one more thing, and of course that got stuck. Yami was silent, the smell of a cigarette coming through the door. He was waiting for the rest of it, Astrid just had to say it. Nero papped her head with a wing, and she took another breath.

“I-I’m a girl, M-my name is A-A-Astrid.”

“Kid,” He said after another pause, the door clacking as Yami pulled it open. Seeing her in her knee length dress, styled hair and with the other two ladies with her. He took a drag from the cigarette and blew the smoke away from the trio. “I’m not good with this stuff, but we can have Henry move your room to the girls side if it helps,”

“Huh?” Astrid said, looking almost confused at the peaceful response. Yami raising an eyebrow at the trio’s lack of response. “You’re not… mad?”

“Kid, I’ve seen how shit this country can be to people who’re different.” he said, walking past them towards the common area. “Least I can do is not act the same way to people.”

“Thank you captain!” Astrid blurted out, getting him to look back with a grin. Vanessa now letting go of her hand as Nero nestled a bit more into her hair. 

“No problem Kid, I’ll ask the thorny princess if her girls have any advice next time I see her.” the captain continued, “Just be sure to tell the other idiots in here, no reason you should feel anxious in my base.”

“That’s the plan sir!” Astrid said, smiling and doing the knights salute by reflex. If nothing else, the captain would scare everyone in line. She took a few deep breaths, slapped her face like she was getting psyched up for a workout, and started walking towards the common area.

“Why can I smell cake?” she asked, Vanessa catching Nero’s grin as they walked closer.


End file.
